Phillip Carl Jablonski
|birth place = Joshua Tree, California|job = Former army draftee|pathology = Serial Killer Serial Rapist Necrophiliac|mo = Varied, proceeded by shooting|victims = 5 killed 1 attempted 1 raped 1 intended rape|time = c.1968-April 27, 1991|charges = Rape Murder 4 counts of murder|sentence = Unspecified 12 years Death |capture = Unspecified July 27, 1978 April 28, 1991|status = Deceased|death date = December 27, 2019}} Phillip Carl Jablonski is an American serial killer, originally from Johua Trhee (California), convicted of killing five women in California and Utah between 1978 and 1991. Sexual offenses Jablonski met his first wife, Alice McGowan, in high school. He enlisted in the army in 1966 and was sent abroad. They married in 1968 when he returned to the United States. While living in Texas, Jablonski became violent during sex, put a pillow on McGowan's face and tried to suffocate her. On several occasions, he strangled her until she was unconscious. After McGowan left him, Jablonski got involved with Jane Sanders, whom he met in November 1968. He raped Sanders on his first date, which she did not report. She became pregnant and moved to California in July 1969, after Jablonski left the army. On one occasion, while having sex, Sanders wanted to stop. Jablonski pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot him if he didn't continue. He hit her with the butt of the gun and she passed out. When she regained consciousness, he was having sex with her. She left him in 1972. 1: 17-18 In late 1972, Jablonski raped a well-known woman at knife point in her home while her baby was in the room. The woman escaped and ran to a neighbor's house, who called the police. Jablonski was arrested and convicted of the rape. Murders In February 1977, Jablonski met Linda Kimball and in August they lived together. Kimball gave birth to her daughter in December 1977. On the night of July 6, 1978, Kimball's mother, Isobel Pahls, who lived nearby, was awakened by Jablonski. He told her that he had come to rape her, but he didn't because when he looked at her face "all he could see was Linda's face." Pahls managed to escape to a neighbor's house and did not report the incident to the police. A few days after the incident, Kimball left Jablonski and she and her daughter moved in with Pahls. On the morning of July 16, Kimball returned to the apartment he had shared with Jablonski to collect his baby's belongings. That afternoon she was found dead inside the apartment. She had been beaten, stabbed and strangled. Jablonski was arrested 11 days later. He served 12 years in prison for the murder of Kimball and was released in 1990. Carol Spadoni met and married Jablonski in 1982, after responding to an ad published in a newspaper while Jablonski was serving a prison sentence. On April 23, 1991, Spadoni, 46, and his mother, Eva Petersen, 72, were murdered at his home in Burlingame. Jablonski was charged with the death of Fathyma Vann, 38, in Indio, California, on April 22, 1991. Vann was a fellow student at the local community college that Jablonski attended to meet the conditions of his probation. Vann, a widowed mother of two teenagers, recently a widow, was found shot in the head and sexually assaulted, lying naked in a shallow ditch in the Indian desert with the words "I love Jesus" carved on her back. His body had undergone other mutilations, including the removal of his eyes and ears. Jablonski was also charged with the theft and subsequent murder of Margie Rogers, 58, in Grand County, Utah, on April 27, 1991. Rogers had been sexually assaulted and was shot twice in the head. He was arrested on April 28, 1991 in Kansas. He was convicted of the murders and sentenced to death. In January 2006, the Supreme Court of California confirmed Jablonski's death sentence on appeal. He currently has a website where he asks people to go see him to make his day to day life more bearable in the death row that says: I ask for your indulgence ladies, bisexuals and heterosexuals. I promise to be as short as possible. Let me introduce myself. Death Row Teddy Bear looking for bisexual or heterosexual men and women with an open mind for unconditional blunt correspondence at a mature and honest level. Someone who has an affectionate heart to carry a special friendship built from the heart. Let us share our thoughts and feelings, good and bad, as we learn from each other freely and watch the growth of our friendship bloom like a rose. Let our friendship bloom like a rose. May our friendship be strong as a castle wall that cannot be broken. A loving heart is worth more than a mountain of gold. I love communicating about any issue or problem. I love cats, horses, dolphins, birds and foxes. I like history, reading, professional artist, amateur poet, writing, award-winning essay and artist. Please do not sit down and think that someone else will write because if everyone is sitting there, thinking the same thing, then nobody will write to me and will make my boring day happy. Please do not let the knowledge that I am a serial killer, and my situation, prevent you from writing to me. Pick up your pen and pay me a visit. Any ethnicity or age. I guarantee that I will respond quickly to all letters received. Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims * Unspecified date in 1972: Unnamed female friend * 1978: ** July 6: Isobel Pahls ** July 16: Linda Kimball * Unspecified date in 1985: His unnamed mother * 1991: ** April 22, Indio, California: Fathyma Vann, 38 ** April 23, Burlingame: Carol Spadoni and Eva Petersen *** Carol Spadoni, 46 *** Eva Petersen, 72 ** April 27, Grand County, Utah: Margie Rogers, 58 On Criminal Minds *Season Three **"Identity" - While Jablonski has yet to be referenced or mentioned directly on the show, he seems to have inspired one of the episode's two unsubs, Francis Goehring - both were serial killers and rapists with backgrounds in the U.S. Army who began their crimes by torturing, abusing and raping their wives, targeted women (although Jablonski did not seem to have a specific critera while Goehring targeted Caucasian brunettes, presumably because of their resemblence to his ex-wife), raped and tortured their victims with blades and had five victims credited to them (Jablonski killed five women, while Goehring killed three of the women he abducted, killed a police officer in his suicide using an grenade but not before having abducted a fourth woman who was later killed by Goehring's accomplice, Henry Frost, after his death). Both also wrote lengthy passages expressing their views or desires at some point in their lives (though Goehring wrote his prior to his death while he was still actively killing and Jablonski did not do so until after his incarceration). Eternal Links *https://phillipjablonski.wordpress.com/2015/02/02/pen-pals-wanted/ Category:Real Serial Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real Necrophiliacs